


The Gifted Ones : How it all began

by bigdoors



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Two OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdoors/pseuds/bigdoors
Summary: Lydia Chen and Ruby Feng were having a normal day during summer at the former's house when a mysteriously blonde and a boy with a green rasta cap whisk them away to Camp Half-Blood when they learn the truth about themselves and how they are "Gifted". Check the first chapter of my story to see the information about them. Helped by NightIceSaber123!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Information about my OCs

These are my OCs

Name: Lydia Chen

Godly Parent: So, this is confusing. Basically, the gods decided to "gift" two children to help campers on their quest (which are my OCs). They aren't twins but they practically grew up together and know each other really well - they are best friends, k? This means that they are extremely powerful and power comes with a curse ya know? So her curse is that she's really like REALLY scared of heights, the ocean, the dark and spiders. Also, she can heal really well but is drained really easily

Special skills: Basically and of the skills that demigods get but put together and enhanced. Also, she's good at fighting with any weapon (gifted by Ares).

Weapon: A necklace that has "Gifted" written on it. To activate it, you simply pull it off, toss it in the air and say what weapon you want. To put it back, throw it into the air again. Made from Celestial Bronze.

Significant other: She doesn't date.

Family: Her family is quite rich - as in millionaire and they live in a mansion but not too big just an average one because they don't like to show off their wealth. They live in Cambridge, England. She lives with her parents.

Onto the other OC...

Name: Ruby Feng

Godly Parent: The same story as Lydia but her curse is overthinking.

Special skills: Same as Lydia except she's better at fighting and Lydia's better at using her "gifts". They are still both good at each though.

Weapon: Same as Lydia but her necklace says "Combat". Hers is made from Imperial Gold.

Significant other: She doesn't date.

Family: They live in a fairly big house in Cambridge too. She lives with her parents and younger brother Jake.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I noticed that something was off with my story so I re-uploaded it! Also, I have an account on fanfiction.net that I post my stories on too under the same username so yeah... Anyways enjoy!

Lydia POV

It was a normal day at my house. My parents were upstairs working and I was in our living room reading “A Game of Thrones”. It was perfectly peaceful. The summer holidays had just begun and I had finally found a place with no sun. I hated summer. It was hot and bright. Why couldn’t it be winter all year round? But anyways, it was the holidays so I wasn’t about to complain. I was filled with excitement to see my friend Ruby later this afternoon. Our families were coming along too! We would be at my house since “it’s sunny and we have a big garden”. I snorted at this. Big was an understatement. We were rich. And not just normal rich, we were very rich. My mum owned her own company and my dad was a successful businessman. We weren’t famous though, and we wanted it to remain that way. Ruby was the only one who knew I was loaded because I can’t really trust anyone else with my “secret”. When we went out, we would drive around in normal cars and wear normal clothes so we wouldn’t attract attention. But that’s enough storytelling. As I was saying, at 2:00 pm precisely, there was a knock at our door and there stood Ruby with her arms stretched out. I tackled her with a hug and led her to the garden. We were just messing around and trying to avoid the parents chatting about adult things when our doorbell rang. Who could it be? Ruby and I shook it off and continued chasing each other, screaming and laughing. I suddenly noticed our parents were conversing in hushed tones with a blonde, athletic-looking girl and a boy with a green rasta cap and … whiskers?

“Ruby!” I called, “Come over here,” 

She crept over and we could make out some of the words that were said.

“Now’s the time… Got to tell them… Bring them to camp.”

Camp? What was camp? Judging by the look on Ruby’s face, she didn’t know either. I couldn’t stand it anymore. I jumped out behind the bush and exclaimed:

“What are you talking about?” 

Blondie shared a look with my mum.

“Come to the living room Lydia. And you Ruby. We’ve… got some things to tell you.”

Ruby gave me a quizzical look. I simply shrugged.

“Hello Lydia Chen and Ruby Feng, I’m Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and I’m 11.” the blonde girl said with a slight American accent. “And this is Grover Underwood. He’s a satyr. Half-man, half-goat.”

We blinked at her.

“Sorry, what?” we questioned.

She sighed. Probably had this talk before with other unsuspecting innocents like us. 

“Okay so, there’s no easy way to say this but the Greek gods are real. All the myths and stories about Heracles and such are true.”

Me and Ruby couldn’t take it anymore. We burst into laughter.

“Yeah and I suppose your mum’s the goddess of wisdom like in those stories!” Ruby said between laughter.

“That would be correct.”

We stopped laughing now.

“Hang on, you’re serious?”

My mum turned to face us.

“She’s telling the truth guys. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner but the less you knew, the better.” She took a deep breath, “You have to go with her. To this summer camp. You’ll be safe there. You’re 11 now and the monsters will start coming especially since your scent is EXTREMELY strong”

Ruby just nodded. She’d always been the sensible one. I kinda exploded.

“WHAT! YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT AND EXPECT US TO GO AWAY. WHAT ABOUT SECONDARY SCHOOL? WE WERE SO EXCITED. AND WHAT ABOUT YOU? ALSO, WHAT IS THIS ABOUT MONSTERS AND STRONG SCENTS?!” 

“Lyd,” Ruby interrupted, “haven’t you felt anything? I get what they mean. We’re demigods.”

She was right. I had seen some weird stuff. Like sometimes I would see random people watching over me but then disappear seconds later. I always shrugged it off as hallucinations. 

Annabeth cleared her throat, “We should get going. Grover and I already bumped into some monsters on the way here from the airport.”

I put my hands into a time out gesture, “Airport? You mean your camp isn’t in England?!”

“Erm, no.” the Grover guy admitted, “It’s in the USA. New York to be precise.”

Ruby finally decided to comment, “YOU WANT US TO GO TO AMERICA? WHAT ABOUT OUR FAMILIES?”

“You can Iris Message them,”

Seeing the look on my face, Annabeth hastily told us she would tell us later. Very helpful.

“As I was saying, you can also visit them throughout the year and keep in touch. You have to come with us. It’s the only safe place for us.” Grover gave us a pleading face.

“I… Okay, we’ll go pack. Ruby, come to my room. You have some stuff here too.”

She nodded and followed me up the marble staircase to the bedroom. We packed in an uncomfortable silence, both wondering what to make of this situation.

Ruby spoke up: “Well, this is officially number one on “Weird things that have happened to us!”

I laughed nervously, still not sure what to do.

“Come on, I bet they’re waiting for us downstairs.” 

We trudged back down, lugging our suitcases with us. We said goodbye to our families (there may have been some tears but we won’t talk about that) and promised to IM them (we knew what they were now). The taxi ride to the airport was surprisingly uneventful considering what had just happened. I watched the scenes outside my window longingly. Why couldn’t we have a normal life with our family? Ruby nudged me and gave me a reassuring smile. I returned it. After two hours, we clambered out of the car and entered Heathrow. Annabeth was fidgeting all the way there. She told us she had ADHD - all demigods did, but we didn’t. As soon as we boarded the plane, two monsters attacked us. Dracaena. I remember them from a greek mythology book. Annabeth cursed and took out her dagger. They charged forwards, Annabeth charged towards them and began slashing at the snake ladies. Why am I not surprised? I suppose you can’t be any more surprised when a girl and a half goat guy shows up at your door and tells you that the greek myths are real. When I tapped back into the real world, I saw that the monsters had disarmed Annabeth and were advancing on her. 

“Prepare to die, daughter of Athena. After you are gone, these “Gifted ones” won’t stand a chance!” she hissed.

Gifted? No time to think about that. Where was Grover when you needed him? Oh yeah, I forgot. On a quest for enchiladas. We were on a plane, not a cafe. The dracaena brought her spear down…

“NO!” I screamed. I picked up the dagger on the floor and threw it at the one next to Annabeth. It hit her in the eye. How did I do that? Ruby looked at me curiously, and I stood there, stunned. 

“Lydia, the other one!” I jolted out of my thoughts to see ugly number 2 thrusting her spear towards me. I couldn’t do anything. I was stuck. I just saw the bronze tip glinting in the light before…

WHOOSH

I heard the sound of metal flying through the air. Ruby had taken the knife and saved me! I looked at her with a grateful smile.

“No problem.”

Annabeth stared at us incredulously. 

“How did you do that?” 

“I don’t know.” Ruby and I chorused in unison, looking down at the floor. We took our seats in silence, waiting for Grover to come back. Finally, he returned with a sad look on his face.

“Found any enchiladas?”

He shook his head and took his seat next to me. He then noticed our messy hair and the monster dust on the ground. 

“What happened?” 

Ruby counted our little encounter for him. As he listened, his face grew more and more worried. 

“There wouldn’t be monsters in England, right?” he asked Annabeth.

“Maybe they followed us all the way from America.” she replied.

“How come the mortals didn’t see us? Also, what did she mean by ‘Gifted’?” I queried.

“Well, we couldn’t be seen because there’s this thing called the mist which shields our world from everybody else and as for your second question, I'd better leave that for Chiron to explain.” she told us. 

“Chiron?”

“He’s an immortal centaur who runs Camp Half-Blood.”

Riiiight. Now there’s a centaur? Why not?

We spent the rest of the flight in a somewhat comfortable silence, except for the chatter between Ruby and I, obviously. There was no pressure on us to talk to Annabeth or Grover, but the sense of danger still lurked over us, almost waiting for the right time to come out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short!

Ruby POV

Well today was certainly… interesting. Questions filled my head. Why did the monsters call us the “gifted ones”? How did I throw that knife so accurately? When would we see our family again? Lydia seemed to notice my uneasiness.

“Hey,” she said softly, “I’m new to this too, but we’ll take this on together. Like we always do.” 

I smiled at her as a symbol of my thanks. We were like sisters, we met at nursery and have been inseparable ever since. One hour still remained until the end of our flight and Annabeth couldn’t take it anymore so she was strolling up and down the aisles of the plane whilst reading. Some of the passengers gave her weird looks as she walked but one glare from her and they quickly shut up. I plugged my headphones in and started listening to my playlist until Annabeth ruined my fun. She yanked my iPod out of my hands.

“Hey! What was that for?” I complained.

“Demigods and technology don’t mix well. You using one practically sends a flare to every monster for a mile around. Sorry Ruby, you can’t use this.” she explained, a sympathetic look on her face.

“Oh, that clears it up.” I responded.

Lyd nudges me playfully, holding her hands out. She wanted to play a clapping game. We’d learnt it together when we were 5.

“You’re such a baby.” I teased, causing her to pout. I laugh at this and immediately feel better. Trust your best friend to cheer you up. I obliged anyways, joining in with the chant. Annabeth watched us wistfully, as if she used to have a friend like that. I couldn’t stand her expression : regret, sadness and longing. I asked if she wanted to join in and she gratefully said yes. I smiled. It felt great to be able to help her out with something. I felt she’s the kind of person who is always there for everyone else but sometimes needs someone there for her instead. Lydia explains the game to her, me butting in at times to add extra information. The daughter of Athena gets it straight away, and gets ready to play. By the end of 10 rounds, she had won all of them, despite only just getting introduced to the game. She smiles triumphantly at us. After the game, we chat for a while, occasionally stopping to replace Grover’s fake feet as he slept, and Lydia tells her about what England is like and she tells us about Camp Half-Blood. 

“So there are 12 cabins, one for each of the Olympian gods and most of the cabins are empty (Zeus, Poseidon, Hera and Artemis), and are honorary.” she begins,

“Why are they empty? And why are there only 12? Aren’t there more gods?” Lydia questions, a look of confusion masking our faces.

“Well, at Camp, we only have cabins for the 12 major gods because the gods have got it in their heads that they are the most important ones and as for the latter question, Hera and Artemis are empty because they don’t have children. Zeus and Poseidon don’t have children either because of a pact they made at the end of WW2. You see, their children led each side and are extremely powerful. You guys have more power than all of those demigods combined though!” she covers her mouth, realising what she just said. “I didn’t mean to say that, I’m not the one who should tell you. Chiron will.” she promises.

We were about to interrogate her further when the speakers announced that we would ‘begin our descent now’.

“Uh oh,” Lydia says, looking queasy already. 

“What’s wrong?” Grover asks, having just woken up.

“She gets motion sickness when we descend on a plane,” I supplied.

Grover formed a little ‘o’ with his mouth and rummaged around in his backpack and produced a small yellow square that looked suspiciously like lemon bars. 

“Here,” he handed it to Lyd, “it’ll help.”

She squinted at it. “Why are you feeding me lemon bars?”

He bleated. “It’s ambrosia, food of the gods. It will heal demigods but burn up mortals. Literally. You shouldn’t eat too much either or you’ll end up the same.”

I winced, a vivid image of Lydia and I going up in flames. Curse you, imagination! 

“Thanks,” Lydia told Grover, taking the godly food and stuffing it into her mouth. Her facial colour looked better already. It abandoned the sickly green colour and returned to normal. My ears popped as the plane landed. We were in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please comment your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 3

Ruby POV

As soon as we got off the plane, Lydia had the clever idea to run around yelling “FREEDOMMMMMMMMM” which got us a lot of weird looks from other passengers. 

“Will you shut up?” I snapped, not wanting anymore attention.

“Jeez, ok, ok, only happy to get off that claustrophobic area.” she replied, eyes darting around the room to glare at people who looked for too long. 

When we left the airport, it was dark outside and Annabeth was leading us to a ‘place where she could find a ride’. Lydia was taking in the new environment of New York and was constantly pestering us (me, Annabeth and Grover) by saying things like:

“Ooooh, yellow taxi cars instead of black!” or “EEEEE a puppy!”

And I was getting sick of it. Sure, we were best friends but they can be a bit overwhelming sometimes. Especially when said person gets antsy in new environments. After a long while of walking, we came to a stop and Annabeth took out a large golden coin and said:

“Stop, chariot of Damnation,” and tossed the shiny object onto the road. It melted into the concrete and before too long, a taxi woven out of smoke stopped in front of us and the door swung open.

“Get in!” snarled a voice.

Reluctantly, I clambered into the back, uncomfortably squished between Grover and Lydia.

“To Camp Half-Blood, Long Island...please.” Annabeth added that last word somewhat unwillingly.

“Too far, more payment!” they screeched in unison, holding out their grubby hands and turning around. I let out a yelp in surprise. 

“You’ve only got one eye!” I exclaimed.

“Between the three of you!” Lydia added, just as horrified. 

“And only one tooth as well!” the one on the left said in a pleased voice, as if she enjoyed terrifying 11 year-olds. 

“Yes, yes, Lydia, Ruby, meet the 3 grey sisters.” Annabeth muttered grimly, passing them four more of the so-called ‘drachmas’. 

They seemed satisfied by this and began driving.

“Um guys, shouldn’t the driver be the one with the eye?” Grover asked, a trace of worry in his voice. 

“I told you, Tempest!” the one at the wheel hissed, “I should have the eye!”

“You had it yesterday, It’s MY TURN!” the one in the middle, Tempest supposedly, retorted, sitting smugly in her spot.

After much bickering and occasional interruptions by Lydia of “Are we there yet?” we came to a halt in the almighty ‘Chariot of Damnation’ and I yanked open the car door with brute force. I was ready to get out of there. Lydia came behind me groaning and grumbling “Never again, never again.” and I agreed with her. I’d much rather walk for god’s sake. Oh sorry, gods’. Still getting used to this whole greek mythology thing. Annabeth stepped elegantly out of the cab, a twinkle in her eyes. 

“Welcome to my home. Camp Half-Blood.”

Lydia POV

I stared down at the scene below. Serval demigods were happily going about their day, some at an archery, others at a fighting arena. 

“Come on,” Grover beckoned, “I’ll take you to Chiron.”

Ruby and I exchanged glances. So we were finally going to meet this mysterious centaur who would tell us about our ‘gifts’.

We ran down the hill after Grover, Annabeth having gone off to break apart an argument. When we reached the ‘Big House’, a centaur was there waiting for us, a grin spreading across his face as he saw us. On the top half, he was a middle-aged man with a beard, but on the bottom, he was a magnificent white stallion with a shiny chestnut tail.

“Ah, so you succeeded.” he frowned, “Where’s Annabeth?” 

“Oh she’s trying to stop Clarisse from killing Travis.” Grover answered, looking back over his shoulder. 

“I see, Ruby, Lydia, follow me inside.” `

Ruby and I went with Chiron into a huge room made of wood. He gestured to the armchairs by the fire and we sat down in them. He sunk into a wheelchair, his 4 legs (is that what you call it?) disappearing underneath a blanket.

“So,” he began, “you’ll probably want to know more about yourselves.”

Way to state the obvious.

“How do I start-”

“At the beginning…” Ruby suggested. I covered up my snort with a cough. Chiron gave us a small smile.

“As I was saying, you’ve surely heard from Annabeth by now that the greek gods and goddesses are real. This also includes monsters which you’ll be trained to fight at this camp.”

“We already saw a monster on the plane. A dracaena.” I blurted out.

“That’s a very normal thing to happen to demigods. All of you have this scent that attracts all sorts of monsters and creatures. That is why it is imperative you learn how to fight.” he repeated. “Now, you two are a ah- special case. See, 10 years ago, the Olympian gods made the decision to bless two mortals with powers that their offspring would normally have in order to help future demigods like the ones at this camp. They also made sure you aren’t included in prophecies, so you will be tagging along even if the Oracle has not mentioned you. This includes Hades’s blessing too by the way. This technically makes you demigods but a lot more powerful. In addition to the normal training, you will also have special lessons to control your gifts. You must show them you are boss, not the other way around, understand?” 

We nodded numbly. This was a lot of information to take in at once - we were ‘blessed’ by the greek olympians, we were a ‘special’ case and we were ‘a lot more powerful’ than others of our kind. 

“Annabeth, take Lydia and Ruby on a tour around camp will you?”

It was just then I had noticed a familiar blonde standing in the doorway. She agreed and led us off. We went to see the archery range, fighting arena, strawberry fields, cabins and a whole lot more. She also said we would be getting our weapons tomorrow at the armoury. Exciting. 

“It’ll be dinner soon, since you guys don’t exactly have godly parents then you can stay in whichever cabin you like.” she explained.

“Could- Could we stay in yours?” Ruby pleaded.

“Sure, we can fit a few more!” Annabeth replied brightly.

Just then, the conch horn sounded, signaling it was dinner. We followed the Athena cabin to our table. The plates in front of us were empty, so were the goblets.

“Uh, what-” I asked.

“Watch this, teriyaki noodles and lemonade.” she said at the plate. (A/n I don’t really know what her comfort food is so just go with it. )

The food and drink she wanted appeared in front of her.

“Cool!” Ruby and I chorused, both telling the ceramics what we wanted.

“Sushi and apple juice,” 

“Pizza and sprite!”

Like Annabeth, the food materialised in front of us. Before I could start eating, I noticed everyone had walked over to the blazing fire in the middle of the tables. Annabeth pulled us along with her, scooped some of her food into the fire and muttered “Athena”. Following her example, I spooned a large amount of my food into the flames and said “the Olympian gods” then returned to my seat, Ruby coming after me. 

At the end of dinner, we headed towards the campfire when everyone gasped at Ruby and I and pointed to something above our heads. It was a hologram of some sort, a ring of circles with different colours and symbols.

“It is official,” Chiron stated, getting down on his knees like everyone else, “all hail Lydia Chen and Ruby Feng, gifts of the gods.”


	5. Chapter 4

Ruby POV

Once we were claimed, I heard a yelp from beside me.

“What am I wearing?!” Lydia demanded, gesturing towards her costume.

I looked down. My jeans and t-shirt were replaced by a hot pink dress with so many sequins it was blinding.

“THIS IS RIDICULOUS!” I complained loudly.

“It’s our mom’s blessing, hon.” a voice called.

“Uh guys?” Grover suggested, “You might wanna find a mirror.”

We stomped inside the Athena cabin and went straight to the toilet. I found my reflection staring back at me. Except it wasn’t me. I looked way more athletic - like Annabeth - and my hair was down in glossy jet-black curls. I was more god-like.

“I forgot to tell you, Aphrodite tends to do that when she claims her children. Makes more of a lasting effect in people’s memories. She likes standing out.” Annabeth said, leaning on the sink. 

I took this chance to sneak a look at Lydia’s clothing. It was exactly the same dress, except purple, I snorted and she glared at me as if to say “Well yours isn’t much better.” Touche, Lydia, touche. 

I grabbed a tissue and scrubbed away at my makeup. I hate makeup. It’s so...fake. 

“Won’t work hon,” an asian girl commented. Drew. Ugh. Why me? She had probably followed us. “It’ll last for a day. Maybe even a week!” 

“A week?” Lydia spat menacingly, “You’re telling me I could look like this for a WEEK? And I’m not even a child of Aphrodite!”

“Well, you guys technically are, since you have her blessing.” Annabeth reasoned. 

I was still fuming at my new outfit but I guess I couldn’t do anything now. 

“Whatever, where can we stay?” I looked at Annabeth.

She led us over to a bunk bed, “It’s all yours.” 

The Athena cabin was relatively nice. There were smart boards everywhere and bookstacks were stationed around the room, with a reading area. The beds were shoved off to one side, as if sleeping didn’t really matter. 

Lydia and I hoisted our bags onto the bed and started unpacking. 

“I call the top bunk!” Lydia shouted, throwing her stuff onto it. I groaned. Whyyyyyyyyy?

My dreams were anything but peaceful that night. Annabeth told us that demigods almost always had dreams that showed them visions. But today, it wasn’t a vision. It was a god. Apollo to be precise. 

“Hey Ruby, I’m Apollo, the awesomest god ever!” I raised an eyebrow at this, “Yeah, whatever you demigods never believe me. Anyways, to the point. Since I’m the all-knowing god of prophecies, the ‘Great Prophecy’ will begin soon. Be sure you’re ready for that. A mysterious boy will show up at camp one day and he will be the child.” he winked at me and disappeared, leaving me unable to fall asleep again.

“Lydia?” I called, “You awake?” 

Nothing. I sighed. She was always a heavy sleeper. I decided to tell Chiron and Annabeth in the morning and for now, I just lay awake in bed, waiting for the morning.

The sun rose after what seemed like forever and I couldn't stand just lying there anymore. I clambered out of bed, put on a camp t-shirt Annabeth had lent me and stepped out into the sun. There was no-one up so I took a walk around the camp and found myself heading towards the archery range. I picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows and began shooting. I nocked an arrow, pulled back the string and… bullseye. I was delighted. Blessing of the twins I guess. I kept shooting arrows, one by one and splitting the previous arrow into four even parts. I didn’t know how long it was before I heard slow clapping behind me. I whipped around and stood face to face with a blonde-haired boy about my age. 

“Who-”

“I’m Will Solace, son of Apollo.” he supplied, eyeing my flower of arrows. 

“Could you teach me how to do that?” he pleaded, “I didn’t inherit much of my dad’s abilities. Except of course healing.” 

That’s why he seemed so familiar. I saw him running to the infirmary yesterday.

“I- I don’t exactly know how I did it either.” I admitted, looking down at the floor. 

His face fell.

“But I can try to teach you!” I offered, “Maybe Lydia would help too!” 

He brightened immediately. “Really? Cool! I’ll see you then!” 

I stopped him, “When should we do it?” 

“Whenever you like!” he answered, “I sometimes have shifts in the infirmary, but no one really gets hurt unless it’s capture the flag. We can meet here after lunch?”

“Sure! And uh, what’s capture the flag?”

“It’s a game we like to play on Fridays (today). It’s just a friendly match between the cabins.” 

I nodded, going back to my shooting. Before too long, more and more campers woke up and came to watch me shoot. By the time Lydia was up, she came over with Chiron and Annabeth and took me with them to the armoury. Annabeth went off to join her siblings in their day-to-day activities. 

“I see we shall need to sort you out a weapon before you use up all the spare arrows.” Chiron stated, making my face redden.

I spoke up, “It’s cool doing archery but I didn’t really feel it would suit me the best.”

He raised an eyebrow at me. I knew how it sounded, I’d just hit the bullseye a million times in a row without ever missing. But it was true. I wasn’t too attracted to archery. 

“Yes, well I found two things on my desk today,” he said once we’d reached the armoury.

He handed us two necklaces. Lydia’s said ‘Gifted’ and mine said ‘Combat’. 

“That one,” he pointed to Lydia’s, “is Celestial Bronze. And that,” he gestured to mine, “is Imperial Gold. Very rare for us.” 

I looked at my new piece of jewelry and fastened it around my neck. 

“Um, how does it turn into an actual fighty thing?” Lydia questioned, staring at her glinting necklace. 

He instructed us on how to use it, toss it into the air and yell the thing you wanted it to be. 

“A bow and arrow!” Lydia shouted without hesitation and when she caught it, she seemed quite pleased with her new ‘fighty thing’.

I yanked it off my neck and paused. What did I want? 

“Try a sword,” Chiron suggested.

I tried. I was quite good at it, but it wasn’t right. 

“Dagger?” 

Nope.

“Spear?”

A definite no. Not exactly my style. 

“Hmm, I wonder,” he said thoughtfully, “try twin blades.”

I threw my necklace up and yelled what he told me to. Two golden knives flashed into existence. These seemed better than the others. I liked it. I slashed mercilessly at the dummies next to Lydia.

“Woah, mate, what have they ever done to you?” she commented, once my dummy was just a pile of scraps.

I shrugged. The ancient centaur was standing behind us, an impressed and quite stunned look on his face. Arrows stuck out of Lydia’s dummy like hedgehog spikes. She switched her weapon to a sword and sliced it neatly in half, turning it into an unrecognisable heap of ragged cloth and yellow grass on the hardened, cracked surface beneath them. 

Time passed as the sun rose higher, and after lunch, I took Lydia with me to meet Will at the quite large archery range. 

“Hi Will!” I called, walking over to him.

He waved over at us, smiling.

“Thanks for agreeing to do this guys, I really appreciated it.”

“No problem,” I answered, changing my necklace into a bow and arrow. I saw Lydia out of the corner of my eye doing the same. 

The sun was beating down on us as we showed Will the correct shooting stance and how to aim better. After an hour, his archery skills had improved substantially and was hitting the bullseye almost every time. He thanked us and went off to the infirmary for his shift. Lydia and I headed to Ancient Greek lessons with Annabeth.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How are you doing? This is the second last chapter and, after this story, I might only post my stories on fanfiction.net instead so you can always see them there!

Lydia POV

Ancient Greek with Annabeth was surprisingly okay. Better than Year 6 French lessons with Madame Blanc. At least I was good at this subject. Must be one of Athena’s gifts. Or maybe it was just because I was a demigod. Whatever the case, Ruby and I were pretty okay at it. At least Annabeth said so. After the lesson, Ruby beckoned Annabeth and I to the Big House, where Chiron was working. Annabeth and I exchanged a curious look. Ruby knocked on the door three times and stepped back. Chiron opened the oak-wood door,

“Yes?” he queried, looking down at us.

“I had a dream,” Ruby explained.

He nodded,

“Come on in,”

We were led to Chiron’s office - a warm and welcoming place. There was no fire today as it was a hot summer day, but the room still had a scent of firewood. Pictures of previous heroes he’d taught were pinned upon the wall. He smiled sadly at them. 

“They never last very long,” commented, looking at them wistfully.

“Anyway, what happened in your dream, Ruby?” he questioned with a serious voice, staring at her dead in the eye.” 

“Apollo came to me in my dream and told me the child of the great prophecy would arrive sometime soon,” she began, pausing for a moment, “he said- he said ‘A mysterious boy will show up at camp one day and he will be the child’”.

Annabeth and Chiron exchanged a knowing glance.  
“What?” I demanded, “What is it?!”

“We have heard of this ‘Great Prophecy’. I think it is time you know as well.” he determined, standing up to grab a scroll from a shelf. 

He handed me the parchment. 

“Read it,” Annabeth prompted.

With a nervous glance at Ruby, I read ：

“A Half-Blood of the eldest gods,

Shall reach sixteen against all odds.

And see the world in endless sleep.

The hero’s soul, cursed blade shall reap,

A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or raze”

An unsettling silence descended upon us. I scanned the room. Annabeth looked determined somehow, a fiery glint in her eyes. Chiron was thinking deeply, perhaps his ancient knowledge would help us. Ruby, on the other hand, seemed perfectly alright. I sent her a quizzical look.

“Well no need to panic if we don’t know the child of the prophecy, do we?” she had a point. We didn’t even know if the person would kill us or not.

“I feel it is the time I go to school again,” Chiron said slowly.

“What?” I was confused. “But you’re ancient! You practically know everything!” 

“No, no. You misunderstand me. I am going to teach, not learn.”

My mouth formed a little ‘o’.

“Which school will you be going to?” Annabeth asked, looking at the old centaur.

“Yancy Academy,” he replied, “I will take Grover with me too. A.. ah- second chance” 

Annabeth looked down at the floor, the fire in her eyes replaced with sadness. I shot her a curious look. Later she shot me a look. I nodded in understanding.

“Well,” said Chiron, “I will go and fetch Grover. You may say your goodbyes at the top of Half-Blood Hill.”

We sprinted up there with Annabeth and wished the satyr good luck. He bleated nervously. 

“Take care of yourselves,” he looked at us, “train to use your powers. You’ll get it in the end, no matter how frustrating it is.”

We smiled at him. Annabeth pulled him into a tight hug. He followed Chiron to the other side of the protective barrier. Once he reached the foot of the hill, he turned back and waved at us. We waved back and headed back towards camp. We had to be ready for the child of the Great Prophecy to arrive. It was time to train.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my last chapter. Change of plans. I might (keyword being might) post my stories onto this website as well, so please comment if you would like for that to happen.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!

Ruby POV

Weeks passed since Chiron’s departure. Mr . D (Dionysus) was running the camp instead, and he rarely ever got up before 10 o’clock and that was on good days, so the camp was left to the capable hands of the head counselors of each cabin. Capture the flag was still run every Friday and everyone still went about their day, Lydia and I going to private lessons with select demigods on how to control our powers. We still went to Ancient Greek with Annabeth, and she tried tutoring us on how to use our powers that no one knew how to. For example, within the first week, we’d gotten the hang of talking to animals and our powers inherited by Zeus and Poseidon. After the second week, we could each make a relatively big storm each! We also discovered forest travelling, courtesy of Artemis, and were okay at it. In addition to these activities, we trained in combat. I learnt I was much better at this than using my powers, and Lydia the other way around. As of today, we had gotten every power somewhat under control. Except shadow-travelling. It was tiring and horrible. Several times we had almost turned into shadows, Will and the other healers fussing over us every single time. The constant passing out and headaches were starting to get on my nerves. 

One day, Lydia and I snapped. We were at our daily ‘shadow-travelling tutoring’ with Annabeth and Will on standby when we had failed moving within the darkness for the hundredth time. I screamed in frustration and rose into the air, lighting myself on fire. I saw Lydia having a similar reaction, except she remained on the floor sending out waves of darkness and small tremors. Annabeth and Will stepped back in shock, trying to get us to calm down. 

“Ruby, please come down and extinguish yourself.” Will pleaded.

“Lydia, stop shaking the ground and creating pools of black,” Annabeth tried, which only made Lydia angrier.

I had a weird feeling, as if my powers were taking over. I screamed loudly, wringing my hands.

“STOP, PLEASE STOP!” I sobbed, trying to fight back. 

I saw a vague shape striding towards us. He snapped his fingers and I promptly fainted. 

Lydia POV

My head hit the ground and I blacked out, a voice waking me up.

“I see you need some help with your gifts?” it called.

My vision cleared and I immediately bowed down, seeing who it was.

“Lord Hades,”

“Rise child, we do not have enough time before you wake up. Curse that son of Apollo. He is desperately trying to get you to come round. As I was saying, you seem to need help with shadow-travelling?”

I nodded quickly, eager to properly learn how to control this amazing gift.

“It is quite simple once you get used to it, all you must do is envision yourself travelling at a very fast speed, repeating the place you wish to go in your mind. Then, hold your hands out to suck in the shadows and, once you open your eyes again, you’ll be there.”

“Th-Thank you, Lord Hades,” I stuttered, not knowing how to thank him properly. I was finally going to get how to use this power!

He nodded and, with a wave of his hand, I woke up. I was in a big, white room that smelled like lemon and cleanness. The infirmary. A familiar girl with blonde hair sat at my bed, reading. Annabeth. I sat up quickly, hurrying to tell Ruby how to shadow-travel. I frowned.

“Annabeth? Where’s Ruby?” I asked. 

She looked up from her book, “Oh hey! You’re awake! After your little… scene, Mr. D had to knock you guys out to stop you from destroying camp.” she paused for a moment, realising that wasn’t my question. “Ruby’s destroying dummies outside, she woke up hours ago. I told her to get some fresh air, it’d be good for her.”

“Cool,” I responded, beginning to make my way to the infirmary door before a flustered Will Solace saw me. 

“Hey hey hey, where do you think you’re going?” he demanded, a steely look in his eyes.

“Um… the fighting arena?” jeez, sons of Apollo could be scary sometimes. 

“Nuh uh, not until you’ve had a checkup, now come on.” 

He led me back to my bed and ordered me to sit on it. I sighed, I would definitely tell Ruby later.


End file.
